


Dean's Cherry Pie

by McCallMeMaybe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCallMeMaybe/pseuds/McCallMeMaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrent's song "Cherry Pie" but with Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> It's a song parody. I suggest listening to the original song first, but hey, I'm just random chick on the internet, you don't have to listen to me. ;)

Dirty trench coat, filthy tie...

He's my cherry pie  
Nerdy dude with wings such a sweet surprise  
Looks so good makin’ Heaven cry  
Dean’s Cherry Pie

Swingin' in front seat  
Swingin' on the car  
Swingin' where we want  
'Cause Sammy’s at the bar  
Swingin' up to Heaven  
And swingin' down to Hell  
If I think about hunting  
I'll swing real well

Swingin' in the parking lot  
Swingin' on the bed  
Most hunters don't 'cause  
They're probably dead

Swingin' on there 'cause  
He wanted me to fuck him  
So I took off my pants  
And slipped on the condom

I scream you scream  
We all scream for him  
Don't even try 'cause  
You can't ignore him

He's my cherry pie  
Nerdy dude with wings such a sweet surprise  
Looks so good makin’ Heaven cry  
Dean’s cherry pie oh yea

He's my cherry pie  
I put a smile on his face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good with his bright blue eyes  
Dean’s cherry pie

Swingin' at the Roadhouse  
Swingin' at the bar  
Swingin' at Singers  
In the back of my car  
Ain't got no money ain't got no gas  
But we'll get where  
We're goin' if you fly real fast

I scream you scream  
We all scream for him  
Don't even try 'cause  
You can't ignore him

He's my cherry pie  
Nerdy dude with wings such a sweet surprise  
Looks so good makin’ Heaven cry  
Dean’s cherry pie oh yea

He's my cherry pie  
I put a smile on him face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good with his bright blue eyes  
Dean’s cherry pie, yeah, pie

Swing it! All night long,  
Swing it!

Swingin the motel  
Swingin' on the floor  
Swingin' so hard  
We forgot to lock the door  
In walks Sammy  
Standin' six foot four  
He said you ain't gonna swing  
With our angel no more

He's my cherry pie  
Nerdy dude with wings such a sweet surprise  
Looks so good makin’ Heaven cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yea

He's my cherry pie  
I put a smile on his face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good with his big blue eye  
Sweet cherry pie  
Sweet cherry pie  
Swing it!


End file.
